I Was Wrong
by MinamiSS
Summary: NEW: CHAPTER 3 : IS SHE? RnR! :3
1. Chapter 1 - New Challenge?

Haiihai! ^^ Aku gatau cara memulainya gimana hehehe ;D yang pasti ini fanfic pertamaku, selamat membacaa! ;3

Disclaimer : Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Challenge?

* * *

Hari itu sedang upacara untuk kenaikan kelas di SMA ini

"Hmm, kelas 3-2 ya," ucap sang Detektif dari Timur, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinichi Kudo yang sedang melihat daftar kelasnya.

Lalu ia pun segera masuk ke kelasnya, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Pagi, Kudo!" "He-Heiji! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Lagian kau bengong aja sih!"

"Hei..jangan bilang kalau kau juga dikelas ini?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa"

Bel pun berbunyi.

"Hm, Kudo, aku duduk didepanmu ya!" Ucap Heiji sambil menunjuk kursi yang ingin didudukinya

"Terserahmu sajalah," balas Shinichi

Guru pun sudah memasuki kelas, dan akhirnya pelajaran dimulai

"Nah anak-anak, silahkan buka halaman 16, disitu kita akan mempelajari tentang-"

"Haah, haah, hft.. Maaf bu, saya telat," ucap seorang cewek berambut pendek dan berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau murid baru pindahan dari Amerika bukan? Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Baik, bu. Terimakasih. Halo, perkenalkan nama saya Miyano Shiho, pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon bantuannya,"

Anak-anak sontak berteriak karena kaget akan kecantikan Shiho.

"Hei, hei! Sudah diam semuanya. Shiho, silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong"

"Baik, bu."

Shiho pun mengambil tempat dibelakang Shinichi, karena hanya itu bangku yang kosong.

Shinichi hanya diam dan tidak menegur sama sekali, dan pelajaran terus berlangsung. Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Kudo! Kau lihat cewek tadi? Cantik ya!" Kata heiji sambil menepuk punggung Shinichi yang sedang membuka lokernya

"Apa sih? Biasa saja. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik" kata Shinichi malas

"Heh, seperti biasa. Kau memang seperti ini! Pantas saja kau dan Mouri-neechan belum berpacaran sampai sekarang!"

"He-hei! Apa maksudmu?! Dan kenapa membawa-bawa nama Ran?!" Kata shinichi dan pipinya refleks menjadi merah

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita taruhan untuk mendapatkan cewek itu?"

"Haaaaah?maksudmu?" Jawab shinichi sambil memasang wajah melasnya itu

"Ya, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Jadi, kalau kau berhasil, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Tapi jika kau gagal, kau harus menuruti kemauanku,"

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau kira aku apa? Enak saja!"

"Hoo, jadi kau takut ya? Tidak punya nyali dasar," ejek Heiji

"Apa kau bilang?! Oke, aku akan menerima tantanganmu itu. Cuma membuktikannya kan?"

"yap, silahkan saja kalau kau yakin kalau kau bisa"

"Tentu saja! Lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir"

"Hmm.. Oke akan kupegang kata2mu"

Shinichi dan Heiji pun masuk ke kelas, lalu mendapati Shiho sedang duduk di bangku membaca novel

"Pstt.. Kudo, sana dekati dia!" Bisik heiji

"Hah? Memangnya harus sekarang?"

"Oh, jadi kau takut ya?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Perhatikan baik2 ya!"

Shinichi lalu mendekati bangku Shiho dan berusaha untuk mengajaknya mengobrol

"He-heii! Namamu Miyano kan? Perkenalkan, aku Shinichi Kudo, detektif dari Timur, kau tahu?"

"Oh, jadi kau detektif sombong itu, ya. Ya ya, aku tahu. Apa tujuanmu mendekatiku?"

Heiji pun tertawa kecil melihatinya

Dasar! Cewek ini apa2an sih! Kasar sekali! Pikir Shinichi

"Eeeh..anoo..aku cuma ingin berkenalan denganmu saja, dan kuharap kita bisa jadi teman," kata Shinichi ragu

'Teman?'

'Ya, teman. Kau mau kan?lagipula siapa juga yang tidak mau berteman sama detektif terkenal sepertiku dan-"

'geer banget sih! Lagipula siapa yang mau temenan sama detektif sombong, sok tahu, sekaligus sok cool sepertimu?'

'A-apa katamu! Lagipula temanku banyak kok! Dasar cewek aneh!'

'Hei, apa kau sadar siapa yang kau kata-katai?'

'Ya, aku sadar. Aku mengatai ratu es sekaligus nyebelin disekolah ini,'

'Ya, terserahmulah mau mengatai aku seperti apa. Tapi, jangan dekati aku lagi,'

'Huh! Siapa juga! Geer dasar!'

'Hey, lihat siapa yang bicara? Bukankah kau yang memohon-mohon supaya aku jadi temanmu?'

Muka shinichi langsung memerah.

'A..aaa yaa itu karena kau kan murid baru, jadi ya tidak mungkin kan dapat teman secepat itu, ya sudah jadi aku-'

'Berisik, aku tak butuh omelan darimu'

Baru saja Shinichi ingin membalas perkataan Shiho, sayangnya bel masuk sudah berbunyi, jadi Shinichi dan Heiji langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing

Heiji memutar posisinya dan menghadap kebelakang, tempat duduk Shinichi

"Susah ya, Kudo? Mau menyerah saja?" Ejek Heiji

"Oi, jangan mengejekku ya! Lihat saja nanti! Ini masih proses tau!"

"Ya sudahlah, tapi kalau kau gagal, ingat pertaruhan kita, ya!"

Shinichi mengangguk dan memasang wajah malasnya itu

**_'Huh..ternyata tak semudah yang kukira,_**' batin Shinichi

.

.

.

.

Murid-murid terus mengikuti pelajaran sampai bel pulang berbunyi

"Kudo, aku pulang duluan, ya! sudah ditunggu Kazuha! GoodLuck!" Ucap heiji

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," balasnya

Dikelas hanya tersisa 2 orang, Detektif dari Timur dan si 'Ratu Es' alias Shiho, julukan Shinichi itu Shinichi menghampiri bangku Shiho dan memasang 'senyum paksaan' nya itu

"Ng? Ada apa lagi? Katanya sudah tidak mau mendekatiku?" Kata shiho

"A-aku tahu sih, tapi ya kan aku sudah bilang kalau kau itu murid baru, lagipula pasti kan kau belum tahu tempat-tempat di sekolah ini, bagaimana kalau kutunjukan?" Tawar shinichi

"Hah? Seorang detektif sombong dari timur ini mau mengantarkanku? Wah wah"

"Oi! Aku ini masih baik tahu! Jadi, mau tidak?"

"Hm, yah boleh saja sih.. Tapi kan sudah waktunya pulang, lagipula tidak ingat perjanjian kita yang tadi?apa perlu kuulang?"

"Sebentar saja, kali! Lagi pula kan ini untukmu juga. Soal itu yah.. Kan barusan kau mau terima tawaranku jadi kenapa tidak?"

"Bo, bodoh.. Aku bukannya ingin membatalkannya ya! Tapi, ya kalau kau me-"

"Shinichi!" Tiba tiba ada suara teman masa kecil Shinichi, yaitu Ran.

"Ra-Ran! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mengajakmu pulang bareng lah! Kau sekelas dengan Hattori, ya? Tadi aku tanya padanya, sayangnya kita beda kelas, sih! Aku di 3-3. Oh ya tadi aku bawakan kamu bekal, tapi tadi ga keburu ke kelasmu, jadi, nih!" Kata Ran sambil mengeluarkan bento untuk Shinichi dari tasnya dan memberikannya sambil malu-malu

"Oh ya? Arigatou, Ran. Tapi aku ada urusan-"

"Hei, aku disini bukan untuk menonton adegan lovely-dovey kalian berdua, loh. Lebih baik aku pulang" seru Shiho blak-blakan Shinichi dan Ran langsung nge-blush dan salah tingkah

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan berkomentar dong! Eh?mau pulang?tapi kan-"

"Shinichi, siapa ini? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya?" Kata Ran memotong ucapan shinichi

"Oh, iya. Ran, ini Miyano Shiho, cewek pindahan dari Amerika yang aneh dan-"

Shinichi berhenti karena Shiho memberinya **_'death glare'_**

"Ma, maksudku, ya dia teman sekelasku. Su-sudah itu saja" ucap shinichi terbata-bata

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu Miyano. Aku Mouri Ran,"

"Hee, jadi ini pacarmu ya, detektif?"

'Bo-bodoh! Dia cuma teman kecilku kok!"

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tidak peduli tuh"

"Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk peduli, kan?'

"Ya, ya, ya"

"Dengar ya! Kamu itu cewe teraneh yang penah kutemui selama ini"

"Masa? Kau juga detektif tersombong, tergeer yang pernah kutemui"

Mereka berdua terus bertengkar dan Ran hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus cemburu.

to be continued .. (?)

Gimana? Jelek banget ya? Atau gaje? atau kecepetan? Maklum masih baru, jadi kalau ada kritik/saran mohon direview yah! maaf kalau aa kesalahan kata! Hehehe arigatouu ;-)


	2. Chapter 2 - Confession

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho yang punya Detective Conan.

Chapter 2 is updated! Scroll down & Read! :)

* * *

balasan review :

**M4dG4l:** iya ini ff pertamaku, arigatou! :D aku juga sudah nge-stalk ff ShinShi udah lama, sekalian juga nyari inspirasi hehe :$

terimakasih sarannya, itu karena buru-buru ngerjain ffnya jadinya begitu =))

**raralarhas:** endingnya ShinShi kok :)

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Confession**

* * *

**Ran's Pov**

Apa ini? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab? Walaupun bertengkar, tapi mengapa murid baru ini bisa seperti ini dengan Shinichi? Aku cemburu? Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi, tidak mungkin Shinichi suka sama murid ini, Shinichi hanya dekat sama aku, kan? Teman masa kecilnya? Shi..Shinichi menyukaiku, bukan? Ya, seperti aku menyukainya, lebih tepatnya 'mencintainya'. Tidak, aku tidak boleh cemburu. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu darimu, Ran!

"Tuan Detektif, apa kau tidak ada puas-puasnya mengata-ngataiku?" tanya gadis berambut pirang kemerahan itu

"Loh, tapi tadi kamu yang duluan, kan? Lagipula tadi aku sudah menjelaskan kalau aku dan Ran Cuma te—"

"Cukup!" ucapku dengan suara yang lantang

Mereka berdua melihatiku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aaa.. maksudku itu, aku cem— eh, maksudku.. Shinichi, Miyano, ki-kita pulang saja, yuk!" kataku gagap dengan senyum yang...agak memaksa?

"Ano, maaf Ran, tapi aku dan dia—"

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kalian pulang saja, aku juga mau pulang karena capek sekali meladeni detektif sombong," sambung Shiho

"Eh?! Tapi.." Shinichi mengelak lalu aku melihatnya memasang muka **_bad-mood_**karena dikatai oleh Shiho

"Ada apa sih, Shinichi? Pulang, yuk! Miyano, kau mau pulang bareng?" ajakku

"Tidak usah, Mouri. Karena aku punya alasan, yang pertama aku bisa pulang memakai taxi, dan aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk," (ket: obat nyamuk tuh jadi kaya dikacangin gitu hehehe XD)

"Huh! Ya sudah! Sudah diajakin juga! Ran, ayo pulang!"

"E-eh? I-iya.. Miyano, kami pulang duluan ya, jaa ne!" kataku sambil blushing karena tanganku ditarik kearah pintu oleh Shinichi

"Hn," jawab Shiho malas

**Shinichi's Pov**

Huh! Si Miyano tadi cuek banget, sih! Dasar! Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya bersikap seperti itu, ya? Padahal di SMU Teitan tidak ada sama sekali cewek yang bersikap seperti itu sebelum kedatangan dia kesini. Tuh kan tadi tidak jadi nganterin dia jalan-jalan ke sekolah! Pokoknya, besok harus berhasil, dan jangan sampai bikin dia marah.

Besok pokoknya rencanaku tidak boleh gagal! Nanti kalau kalah gimana? Apalagi taruhannya sama Heiji! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti? Seorang detektif terkenal dari Timur bisa menyelesaikan semua kasus, tapi cewek yang super nyebelin gitu gak bisa? Pasti nanti Heiji berpikir seperti itu! HFFTT!

"Shinichi, tadi kau ada janji apa sama Miyano?"

Terdengar suara lembut Ran sekaligus menandakan bahwa ia penasaran, tetapi aku mengacuhkannya. Aku tetap terus berjalan dengan Ran disampingku yang sedang menoleh kepadaku

"Shinichi!"

"eh? Ah ya, Ran ada apa?"

"huh, dasar, kau kok bengong saja sih? Memangnya aku harus mengulang berapa kali?"

"maaf Ran, kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Kau dan Miyano tadi ada janji apa?"

"Oh itu.. tidak penting kok"

"Tidak penting? Buatku tapi sangat penting! Karena—"

"karena?" tanyaku penasaran

Aku melihat muka Ran memerah.

"bu-bukan itu, ya aku kan teman kecilmu juga, Shin, jadi ya aku perlu tahu juga!"

"oh.. ya sebenarnya, sih, tadi aku menawarkan Miyano untuk berkeliling sekolah, karena dia kan murid baru, jadi mungkin dia belum tahu tempat-tempat di sekolah kita"

"ooh jadi begitu.. tapi, kenapa harus kau, Shinichi?"

"heh? Memangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan, kau cemburu, ya, Ran?" aku menggodanya

Muka Ran benar-benar memerah dan ia menunudukan kepalanya

"Ng? Ran? Kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Kau kepikiran kata-kataku, ya? Bodoh, aku Cuma bercanda, kok! Haha jangan ditanggapi dengan serius begitu!"

Tiba-tiba Ran memegang tanganku di depan rumah Ran dan masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau.. benar.. Shinichi"

"maksudmu?"

"aa-aku memang cemburu!"

Ia masih melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku cemburu karena bukan hanya aku perempuan yang bisa bertengkar denganmu, dekat denganmu.. dan bisa jadi akrab denganmu.. yah walaupun kalian tadi bertengkar, tapi.. kalian terlihat sangat dekat.. dan aku merasa terasingkan"

"Ra...n"

"Kenapa? Shin, kenapa kau sungguh tidak peka terhadap perasaanku padamu? Aku.. menyukaimu Shinichi!" dan sekarang mukanya benar-benar semerah tomat

"Hei, ternyata soal itu? Aku juga menyukaimu Ran" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya

"suka.. bukan, Shin. Aku bukan hanya menyukaimu, ta-tapi aku juga mencintaimu!"

Mukaku langsung memerah karena pengakuan Ran padaku.

"Kupikir.. aku juga begitu" kataku tetapi 'ragu-ragu'

"be-benarkah, Shi, Shinichi?"

"tapi.. maaf. Ran, aku tidak bisa jadian denganmu"

"apa?! Tapi.. tapi kenapa, Shin?" dan airmatanya mulai mengucur

"maaf Ran, dan kumohon jangan menangis."

"Bodoh. Shinichi bodoh!" air matanya mengalir semakin deras dan segera berlari memasuki kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri

"Ran... Gomen.. sebenarnya aku belum tahu perasaanku padamu seperti apa, lagipula..." kataku pada diriku sendiri pelan.

Aku langsung menuju kerumahku dan merebahkan diri kesofa.

**_Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan_**, batinku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Shiho's Pov**

Hari ini kenapa, sih? Terjadi macam-macam hal. Lagipula, detektif itu kenapa mendekatiku? Padahal sudah ada pacarnya, kan. Dia Sampai mohon-mohon untuk jadi temanku pula, aneh.

Tapi.. kami seperti.. sudah terhubung, mungkin..?

HAH! Bodoh! Ke-kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu? Apa dia menganggapku sebagai murid baru yang tak mempunyai teman karena sikapku?

Kalau dia memang benar berpikir seperti itu... awas saja!

Loh, kenapa aku marah-marah sendiri? Mikirin detektif sombong itu, lagi!

SHIHO, sadar dong!

Aku.. aku tak butuh teman. Benar..

Tapi, Akemi-neechan pernah bilang kalau aku tidak boleh terus bersikap seperti ini..

Jadi, apa harus.. aku berhubungan dengan orang lain..?

Aku..

Aku tak mau orang bersikap baik padaku.

Aku tak mau mempunyai hutang budi.

Apalagi.. detektif itu

Argh! Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?!

Akemi-neechan..

Sudah, deh. Tidak usah dibawa stress, Shiho.

"Bosan..." kataku sambil berguling-guling dikasur

"Eh? Sepertinya tadi ada pr? Lebih baik kukerjakan sekarang"

*TING TONG*

"Siapa, sih? Malam malam begini. Ganggu saja"

"Shiho-kun! Tolong bukakan pintu, ya!" terdengar dari luar pintu suara Hakase yang memanggilku

"Hai, hai" jawabku malas

Aku segera keluar dari pintu kamarku

"hakase.. kenapa tidak kau saja yang membukakan? Aku sedang mengerjakan PR"

"aku mau mandi dulu.. tidak lihat nih aku membawa handuk? Sudah, Shiho-kun buka pintunya ya!"

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan

Aku langsung membukakan pintu rumah, dan saat kubuka...

**_Ya tuhan_**, ucapku dalam hati.

Finished! :D ada kesalahan kata? atau kurang nyambung? atau ada kritik lain? RnR! :DD


	3. Chapter 3 - Is She?

Catatan : sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan untuk nge-post ff ini, karena lagi sibuk banget sama urusan sekolah :(

Disclaimer : DETECTIVE CONAN IS AOYAMA GOSHO'S

sebelum dimulai, ini balasan reviewnya :

**coffeelover98: **arigatou, sensei! :D seneng banget direview sama senseii hehe ^^

**Akemi4869: **terimakasih! ;)

**raralarhas: **iya hihi sengajaa ;-p terimakasih dukungannyaa ;3

**Chairunissa Hailey: **siapp!

* * *

langsung aja yah kalau gituu :)

Chapter 3 - Is She?

* * *

Flashback : On

**Shinichi's POV**

Bodoh.

Kenapa aku membuatnya menangis?

Ran...

Aku.. mencintainya, bukan?

Benarkah?

Iya, benar. Dia kan cantik, ramah, dan satu-satunya cewek yang akrab denganku dari dulu.

Tapi.. kenapa ada yang mengganjal.?

Tidak, Shinichi. Kau mencintainya.. benar.

Meskipun begitu.. sama saja aku tidak bisa pacaran dengannya.

Kenapa?

Yah, bukankah aku harus menaklukan cewek itu dulu?

Iya, kan?

Setelah itu, aku bisa pacaran dengannya.

EH?!

Bukankah itu sama saja.. menyakiti hatinya?

ARGH! Tidak tahu ah. Dari dulu aku tidak mengerti isi hati perempuan.

Aku harus bicarakan ini dengan siapa?

Heiji? Ah tidak mungkin, nanti malah ditertawakan lagi.

Duh, Shinichi, berfikir dong! BERFIKIR!

Oh, ya. Kan bisa konsultasi dengan Hakase. Ya, benar, lebih baik aku kerumahnya sekarang!

*ting tong* *ting tong* *ting tong*

Lama banget, sih! Jangan-jangan Hakase tidak dirumah?

Sabar, Shinichi. Lebih baik tunggu saja, deh.

* * *

Flashback : Off

**Normal POV**

Kedua remaja itu saling pandang-memandang dan memasang wajah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya masing-masing.

"Maaf. Sepertinya kau salah rumah" kata Shiho singkat lalu segera menutup pintu tetapi gagal karena ditahan oleh kaki Shinichi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Biarkan aku masuk! Lagian kenapa kau disini, sih? Ini kan rumah Hakase!" ucap Shinichi

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Lagipula ini juga tempat tinggalku kok!"

"Haaah?! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku mau masuk!"

"Tidak!"

Mereka berdua saling tarik menarik pintu dan berlawanan arah. Tapi Shiho sengaja melepaskan gagang pintu itu, dan Shinichi langsung terjatuh ke lantai

"Hei! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Kasar sekali" kata Shinichi sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya

"Kau justru yang apa-apaan. Tadi kan kau bilang mau masuk, ya sudah aku lepaskan gagang pintunya" kata Shiho sambil memasang muka kesalnya

Shinichi hanya memasang wajah cemberut lalu langsung melangkah masuk begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan omongan Shiho, tetapi gagal lagi karena Shiho menghalanginya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Apa lagi? Kan tadi kau bilang aku boleh masuk"

"Lho? Memang aku bicara seperti itu?"

"Terserahmu saja, deh. Yang penting aku mau masuk dulu"

"Enak saja. Lagian kan sudah kubilang, kau salah ma -"

"HEI! Ini dari tadi ada ribut-ribut apa, sih? Ada apa Shiho-kun?" terdengar suara Hakase dari dalam rumah dan langkah kaki bersuara ingin menuju ke depan rumah

"Orang ini, nih! Hakase kau kenal dia?"

"Oh, Shinichi-kun! Ada perlu apa? Ayo masuk dulu"

"He-hei! Hakase, kau..? dia kan..!" kata Shiho

"Kenapa? Sudah ayo masuk dulu, dan Shiho-kun tolong buatkan minuman"

"ta..tapi kan!"

"tolong ya" kata Hakase sambil menuntun Shinichi untuk masuk.

Mau tak mau Shiho harus mendengarkan kata Hakase dan saat semuanya masuk Shiho segera menutup pintunya. Shinichi langsung berbalik menghadap Shiho memasang muka mengejek pada Shiho sekaligus muka bangga(?). Shiho lalu membalas dengan memasang muka malas dan segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Hakase, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa cewek itu bisa tinggal disini? Dan kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?" tanya Shinichi

"Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu Shinichi-kun. Jadi sebenarnya dia sudah pindah dari 2 hari yang lalu pindahan dari Amerika. Karna dia tidak punya tempat tinggal, ya sudah dia tinggal disini. Dan dia itu anak jauh dari saudaraku. Dia juga sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri"

"oh, begitu"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal dia? Kau satu sekolah dengan Shiho-kun bukan?"

"Ya, dia memang satu sekolah denganku. Tapi sifatnya disekolah sangat buruk, yah walaupun aku baru kenal tadi sih."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, sebenarnya dia anak yang baik kok. Walaupun mungkin ada sisi dinginnya, tapi setelah kau kenal dengannya pasti kau sangat menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu Shinichi-kun"

"Baik katamu? Baru hari pertama disekolah saja sudah seperti itu, Hakase. Sombong, dingin, cuek, kasar, pemarah, dan-"

"Wah-wah, baru saja ditinggal sebentar detektif ini sudah berbicara banyak berita palsu tentangku" kata Shiho datang dari dapur sambil menaruh minumannya diatas meja ruang tamu sekaligus memasang senyum termanis, tetapi menurut Shinichi itu senyum yang seolah-olah mengartikan _**akan-kubunuh-kau**_

Shinichi langsung berkeringat dingin dan tiba-tiba Hakase ikut membantu Shinichi yaitu dengan mengalihkan obrolan lain

"Ah..anu, oh iya Shinichi-kun ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"itu.. sebenarnya ini.. tentang Ran"

"Ran? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Um.. sebenarnya tad-"

"_**Bodoh! Kalau aku bercerita hal ini, bagaimana? Tadi Hakase kan bilang, Miyano itu sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Nanti kalau aku cerita, bisa-bisa Hakase menanyakan hal kenapa aku menolak Ran, padahal dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Kan sebabnya itu, ya karena Miyano. Jangan, deh! Nanti bisa-bisa aku dihabisin sama Hakase," pikir Shinichi sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Shiho**_

"Ada apa, Shinichi-kun?"

"Ah.. bu-bukan apa-apa kok! Hahaha. Oh iya, aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Lho? Kok buru-buru sekali? Santai saja Shinichi-kun, lagipula rumah kita kan bersebelahan"

"Itu, oh ya! Soalnya malam ini ada acara bola live, jadi aku harus segera pulang" kata Shinichi berbohong

"Masa.? Setahuku tidak ada tuh" sambung Shiho

"A-ada tahu! Loh memangnya kamu juga suka nonton bola?"

"A-apa sih! Jangan samakan aku dengan maniak bola sepertimu. Sudahlah, cepat sana pulang. Kamu disini cuma ngerepotin. Oh iya, Hakase aku ke kamar ya mau mengerjakan pr"

Hakase ingin menjawabnya dengan anggukan tapi sebelum Hakase mengangguk Shinichi langsung berteriak

"EEH?! Memangnya ada PR?" teriaknya

"Berisik banget, sih! Memang kamu pikir ini tempat apaan bisa teriak-teriak sepuasnya? Dasar detektif bodoh"

"Kau ini! Mengata-ngataiku terus. Ta-tapi aku serius Miyano, memangnya ada PR?"

"Ada. Fisika halaman 19 bagian I, II, dan III. Sudahlah aku ke kamar dulu, daripada lama-lama disini tak ada untungnya"

Hakase hanya melihat mereka berdua berdebat dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya tanpa mereka berdua sadari

"Tu-tunggu dulu dong!" ucap Shinichi sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Shiho

"A, apa sih?" jawab Shiho lalu melepaskan tangganya dari pegangan Shinichi, serta terlihat sekilas pipinya memerah

"Nanti aku lihat, ya! Kamu kerjakan dulu, nanti aku kesini lagi, daah!"

"Eh! Enak saja, kamu! Tidak mau, masa aku yang kerjakan kamu enak-enakan tinggal nyalin?"

"Pelit! Cewek pelit!"

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Shiho dan memasang tatapan membunuhnya

"A-aku..bilang cewek pe-pintar maksudnya! Ya sudah deh, kalau gitu kamu ajarkan aku saja. Nanti kamu kerumahku saja deh, sekalian bawa bukunya, ya. Paling telat 1 jam lagi. Sudah ya sepakat! JAA NE!" seru Shinichi dan langsung berlari keluar pintu rumah

* * *

**Shiho's POV**

"...JAA NE!"

"HeiiI! Aku kan belum-" aku tidak dapat meneruskan kata-kata karena dihadapanku sudah tidak ada orang lagi.

"haah.. Hakase, bagaimana in-" ucapanku terpotong lagi untuk kedua kalinya karena saat kulihat tak ada Hakase di sofa itu.

_**Apa-apaan ini.? Kenapa aku jadi ngomong sendiri, sih?**_

_**Terus memangnya aku harus kerumahnya nanti?**_

_**Tidak usah, deh. Bikin repot saja.**_

_**Tapi, kan kata nee-chan kita itu harus saling membantu orang lain.**_

_**Ta-tapi kalau dengan detektif itu mah buat apa? Lagian dia juga dari tadi pagi mengolok-olokku terus.**_

_**Tidak usah kan...?**_

_**Tapi coba fikir Shiho, kalau kau tidak kerumahnya, bisa-bisa dia malah kesini lagi nanti. Malah bikin repot lagi.**_

_**Dan bisa saja besok di sekolah kalau dia tidak buat PR dia malah menyalahkan aku, lagi!**_

_**Lebih baik gimana?**_

_**Tidak mau, ah. Lagian memang aku siapa? Ibunya? Yang setiap hari harus mengurusnya?**_

_**Lagipula kenapa tidak minta diajarin sama pacarnya sih? Kelihatannya pacarnya itu pintar, kok.**_

_**Tunggu...**_

_**Shiho kenapa kau jadi mikirin dia sampai sejauh ini?**_

_**Aneh!**_

_**Sudahlah..**_

"Sepertinya nanti aku harus kesana.. oh ya aku harus mandi dulu" ucapku

.

.

.

.

.

**Shinichi's POV**

Nanti Miyano beneran kesini tidak, sih? Kalau iya ya baguslah, kan aku jadi lebih mudah untuk mendekatinya. Semakin cepat semakin baik, aku juga tidak mau menyakiti hati Ran lebih dari ini.

Lagian kenapa aku mau taruhan sih, sama Heiji?

Ya iyalah, kalau kutolak aku bakal dibilang gak gentle sama Heiji

Ngomong-ngomong, dia lama banget sih datangnya!

Oh iya kenapa tidak kirim sms saja?

Bodoh, Shinichi. Kau kan tidak punya nomor handphonenya.

Sabar dulu.

Tapi, kenapa aku menanti-nanti sekali kedatangan Miyano?

Aneh.

Hmm.. Sekarang lihat.. supaya dia menambah kesan tertarik kepadaku, sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan? Bereskan rumah, sudah. Menyapu dan mengepel sudah.

Oh iya, kan aku belum mandi. Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang, deh. Paling dia datang 15 menitan lagi

"Permisi!"

Siapa itu? Suaranya tidak jelas. Ah, pasti Miyano! Dia cepat sekali datangnya. Jangan-jangan dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganku?

"Permisi!"

Lagi-lagi suara itu tidak terdengar jelas. Tapi aku yakin pasti itu Miyano. Lebih baik kubukakan dulu, deh.

"Ya, sebentar!" kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan

"Selamat datang Mi—"

...

Ucapanku terhenti sampai disitu setelah melihat apa yang ada di depanku.

X

X

X

X

X

To be continued

Jangan lupa RnR yah! Domoo! :D


End file.
